El primer día del resto de mi vida
by Catnip SD
Summary: 14 de febrero la fecha en que al Fin Serena se había decidido por dejar a su prometido Darien. Pero ¿Y sí él había cambiado? ¿Y sí, sí la amaba? Bueno por ahí no todo estaba perdido, después de todo era San Valentin. UA. One-shot.


**(¨V¨)Los personajes de SAILOR MOON pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi(¨V¨)**

**ξ҉I҉Ǯ**

***´ ¨)EL PRIMER´•·¸  
¸·•´ DÍA DEL RESTO(¸·•  
(¸·•´*DE MI VIDA*´•¸)**

_*Entre tus nubes y mis contraluces,  
Fuiste cubriendo el cielo con las cruces,  
Que terminaron por tapar el sol*  
_**•**

Serena Tsukino estaba doblando cada una de las pocas ropas que en verdad le pertenecían. Cada tanto su larga cabellera rubia se enredaba con algún botón o cierre, pero ella con paciencia lo desenredaba y suavemente seguía con su labor. Acomodando prolijamente, los sweaters por un lado, los pantalones por otro, las remeras a un costadito y finalmente la ropa interior. Sacando de esos lujosos armarios lo que en verdad le pertenecía, lo que todavía conservaba algo de la vieja Serena.

Se iba a marchar de esa casa. No había nada en ella que deseara. Ya no.

—¡¿Serena que haces!? —la voz que le habló era ahogada.

Ella se sobresaltó, se suponía que él aún no tendría que estar ahí. El mero recuerdo de él la atormentaba, su presencia la asfixiaba.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Preguntó con toda la tranquilidad que logró reunir— Me marcho, me marcho Darien. —repitió las palabras porque todavía le costaba asimilarlas a ella misma.

No se dio vuelta, no quería ver la cara de él, no quería ver sus ojos zafiros frio como el tempano. Sí lo hacía se pondría a llorar, necesitaba ser fuerte, por el bien de ella, por el bien de ambos.

—No tengo tiempo para tus bromas. —dijo él con su acostumbrada voz autoritaria. Y ahí iban otra vez, él nunca la tomaba en serio, aún creía que ella era una niña tonta.

—No bromeo. Yo tengo demasiadas tinieblas que me persiguen, como para lidiar también con las tuyas. Tu comportamiento no me es aceptable, ya no hay un sol para nosotros, la luz ya está extinta. —intentaba sonar sofisticada, aún ahora que iba a dejarlo quería ser lo que él deseaba. Darien la estaba consumiendo.

•

_*¡Tu voz sonaba tan arrepentida…!  
Arrodillado como un niño en la orilla,  
Desenterrando un poco de tu amor.*_

•

—Mírame. ¡Diablos Serena! No puedes estar diciendo que vas a abandonarme sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos. —la oración había sonado tan quebrada, ella se dio vuelta y lo miro. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, desde ahí lo miraba todo con una postura de algún pagano dios griego, con la camisa abierta despreocupadamente, el pelo alborotado y una gruesa sombra debajo de sus ojos apagados. La miraba fijamente, como si quisiese guardarla en su memoria— Serena no puedes hacer esto…

—... Te vas por semanas enteras y me dejas sola, te comprometiste conmigo solo para que no me valla, me llenas de regalos caros, cuando lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado. Y cuando vienes, lo único que quieres de mi es sexo, no hablas conmigo, sólo me usas. Todas tus palabras cariñosas van dirigidas a mi cuerpo, soy una persona sabes. Tengo una personalidad, no puedo simplemente reducirme a lo que tú quieres que sea, también tengo sentimientos… Tú me arruinas. —finalizó.

Darien apretó fuertemente los puños y se dejó caer de rodillas, las piernas no lo sostenían. Aún en esa posición, pensó Serena él se veía como el rey de la montaña.

—Yo no te uso, tú también disfrutas de esto. Tu gimes, tu cuerpo se retuerce de placer bajo el mío, hasta sueles suplicármelo. Todo tú me dice que disfruta.

Serena se sonrojo, y no podía desmentirle lo que él decía, ya que era verdad. Desgraciadamente y a pesar de todo ella estaba enamorada de él. Lo amaba tanto que se odiaba a ella misma por hacerlo, su amor por él no le convenía para nada, su amor por él la llevaría a la ruina.

—Sí es cierto, pero sólo ocurre cuando estas en casa, te la pasas en "viajes de negocios". No dejas que salga con mis amigas, te enfadas si un día llegas y las encuentras acá, criticas mis gustos con las ropas. Un matrimonio no es sólo sexo, y eso es lo único que puedes ofrecerme Darien, necesito algo mejor.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que si se veía vulnerable. De que al fin se veía como un humano y no como un tempano de hielo, no le gustaba eso. Sí él seguía con eso su fuerza de voluntad se quebraría, volvería a perdonarlo, lo acunaría en sus brazos, y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes, cada día le continuaría partiendo el corazón en mil pesados. Debía ser fuerte, por ambos, no solo por ella.

Él necesitaba aprender lo que era amar, debía amar a una persona, debía volver a confiar en la gente. Cuando lo había conocido y él le había dicho que no tenía la capacidad de amar, ella se había prometido a si misma que le enseñaría a amar, que le haría feliz. Evidentemente había fracasado, no podía seguir con él. De seguro en algún lugar del mundo él podría encontrar a su media naranja.

—Pero yo te necesito a ti Serena, no puedes siquiera pensar en lo que yo siento. Eres una egoísta, piensas solo en ti, prometiste quedarte conmigo _siempre. _Yo actué muy mal lo sé, lo he hecho apropósito, sólo quería estar lejos de ti, me asusta lo dependiente que puedo llegar a ser, me asusta lo que tú me haces. Me rompe el corazón verte así, y eso no debería pasarme. Yo siento que no puedo vivir sin ti. Me alejo sólo para demostrarme a mí mismo que eso no es cierto, y sin embargo pienso en ti día y noche… Me duele estar lejos de ti, ¿No entiendes eso, no entiendes que si te vas, no me queda nada?

•_  
Y ahora que te digo adiós, y se abren mis alas  
Me pides perdón…  
_**•**

Serena estaba es shock. No le había dicho que la amaba, pero sí que la necesitaba eso sería un avance. Estaba confundida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, justo que había decidido al fin dejarlo. Justo ahora que había tenido la suficiente fuerza como para imaginar una vida sin él.

—Perdón Serena, por favor perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido. Perdón por no haberte tratado como te lo merecías. Perdóname princesa.

•**  
**_Te quise como a nada más, como al respirar.  
Te quise como el fuego al viento en una noche de San Juan.  
Y ahora que me voy me das: la luna sobre el mar.  
Ahora que no hay más destino que el camino sobre él mar.  
_**•**

Serena simplemente no podía decir nada, había soñado tantas veces con esto. Con él pidiéndole perdón, con él llamándole princesa. Por qué el destino tenía que ser así…

Agarró la maleta que ya estaba lista y la arrastro del mismo modo que se arrastraba su corazón, yéndose lejos de esa habitación. Yéndose lejos de él.

Darien se paró de inmediato, no podía soportar ver como el amor de su vida se marchaba sin más. Todo era culpa suya, si al menos hubiese podido espantar su fantasmas a tiempo. Si lo hubiese tratado como se lo merecía, si le hubiese dicho en palabras lo que ella le hacía sentir. Pero no, él era demasiado cobarde, le costaba tanto hablar de los sentimientos. Durante años ellos habían sido inmunes a él, pero ella, Su Serena se había encargado de dejarlo vulnerable.

Cuando Serena pasó por el amplio vestíbulo de la casa que había sido su hogar durante dos años y medio, le sorprendió ver a un enorme conejo que la duplicaba en altura, que sostenía un corazón que decía:

_**~Te amo princesa mia~  
Tuyo  
D. **_

Se paró en seco ¿Eso era para ella? ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Ese te amo era sólo algo que venía con el peluche? Definitivamente no, tenía la letra D de Darien a lo último.

No supo que hacer, ni que decir. Simplemente se lo quedó mirando embelesada, mientras unas solitarias lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Darien se había olvidado por completo de que le había comprado el conejo, lo había mandado a hacer hace un par de días cuando se había decidido a decirle a Serena que la amaba y estaba enamorado de ella. Le había parecido una buena fecha para decirlo, ya que hoy 14 de febrero era el día de los enamorados, y a ella le importaban mucho esas cosas. El año pasado cuando él siquiera lo había mencionado, ella se había entristecido tanto. Y este año se había decidido por dejarlo.

Ese conejo era su última esperanza.

—Lo he mandado a hacer, pensaba dártelo como regalo del día de los enamorados.

—¿Te has acordado? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—¡Como olvidarlo! Me he pasado del viaje a New York sólo para llegar a tiempo. Creí que te gustaría, nunca imagine que aprovecharías mi ausencia para irte sin decir nada, suerte que me pase el viaje. —repitió y Serena se sintió mal ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

•_  
Ya queda poco por decir, poco para recordar.  
Que llora el río cuando pasa porque nunca volverá.  
_**•**

—Darien yo… —no sabía que decir, de repente ya no podía recordar por que se estaba marchando de la casa que había compartido con su prometido.

«Él te ignora, él te utiliza, él no te ama. Esos eran tus antiguos argumentos pero ¿Ahora?. Suspendió un valioso viaje por ti, tú también disfrutas de todo, él dice que te ama»

—Por favor no te vallas, te amo demasiado, te necesito demasiado. Prometo que dejaría todo por ti. Quiero una familia a tu lado. —él le estaba diciendo por favor, estaba tan quebrado, no lo quería ver así.

•**  
**_Las lágrimas que saben más amargas,  
Son las que llevan dentro las palabras,  
Que se quedaron en tú corazón._

_La noche siempre trae algún consejo,  
Pero el silencio aviva los remordimientos.  
Yo fui en tu vida un baile sin canción.  
_**•**

—Darien…

Él fue hasta donde estaba ella, y acuno su cara entre sus manos. Posó sus labio en los de ella y empezó a besarla, ella ahogo un suspiro que le permitió a tener acceso a su boca. Se deleitó con cada centímetro de su boca, disfruto una vez más del placer que conllevaba besarla.

Se sentía tan libre ahora que había confesado lo que sentía por ella. Le pedía a Dios que ella lo perdonará, haría lo que fuera para conseguir su perdón.

Serena estaba en el cielo, se sentía tan querida. La ternura con que la estaba besando, él nunca la había besado de esa forma. Apoyo las manos en el pecho de él y por empezó acariciarlo. Ya está era lo que había necesitado para perdonarlo. Lo que le había dicho. No cabía en su propio cuerpo, era tal la felicidad que sentía.

¡Darien la amaba! Era como un seño echo realidad.

Entonces él se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Y Serena se perdió en eso dos profundos mares que él tenía por ojos, y en ellos vio amor y admiración.

—¿Te quedaras?

—Yo… si tú me amas… —él le sonrió.

—Qué bueno porque ya reserve la fecha para nuestra boda…

Serena dio pequeños saltos y él la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo girar, ella era su todo.

—¡Feliz día de los enamorados! —le dijo él.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —Ella se sonrojo— Perdón por no tener nada para ti, esta mañana planeaba una vida sin ti, nunca pensé que tu me amaras…

—¿Tan poca fe me tienes? Te amo porque me enseñaste a amar Serena, y te amaré por el resto de mi vida…

La volvió a besar, era lo mejor del mundo. La besaría siempre.

***´¨)**

(,∙•´Fin,∙•´)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Muy feliz día de San Valentín a todos!**

**Espero que este on-shot les haya gustado.  
Las partes que use de esta canción no me pertenece son de La Oreja De Van Gogh les recomiendo la canción, no la puse entera por qué ella no termina con final feliz. Pero quise poner algunas partes porque fue lo que me inspiro a escribir este fic.  
Bueno también es el día de la amistad para los solterones/as como yo jajajaja.  
En fin que reciben muchas rosas, yo desde acá les mando una. **

**¡Besotes enormes!**

***Nai y mi amado muzo Endy***

**PD: Hoy es nuestro día, se merecía una mención no? Jajajaj **


End file.
